Pretend to Remember (A BFDIA Fanfiction)
Pretend to Remember is a 100% fanmade fanfiction by TheTwistedMangle. It takes place after BFDIA 5e. It has no connections to After IDFB 1, but there may be references. Plot Synopsis Firey agrees regain his memory about his forgotten love interest and best friend, but at a cost. However, he doesn't realize certain others are physically, mentally, and emotionally affected after taking the risk. (This is NOT a Fireafy fanfiction. I am neutral on Fireafy, but Firey and Leafy's relationship is crucial to the storyline.) Point of View Each chapter has a different character's point of view and how Firey's cost has affected them. With Firey and perhaps some other important characters, they will get multiple chapters. However, supporting/minor characters only get a chapter or two. You may request who has a point of view, but I have the first ten chapters planned. Otherwise, if I get somebody who I don't think would move the story along (like David) or a character who wouldn't be important enough (such as Spongy), I will not put their point of view, but I will put them in the story (most likely a minor role, sorry), so everyone can get their request. Here are the POVs (point of views) I have so far: Chapter One: Firey Chapter Two: Leafy Chapter Three: Gelatin Chapter Four: Coiny Chapter Five: Tennis Ball Chapter Six: Fries Chapter Seven: Book Chapter Eight: Teardrop Chapter Nine: Pin Chapter Ten: Firey --- Chapter One: Vague Memories Firey I feel like something in missing in my life. Or someone. I mean, I love my life and all, but there's one component missing. Who is it? I knew we were best friends. I knew we cared about one another. I knew I liked her. I knew... I knew I loved her. My opposite...Not Ice Cube or Teardrop. A leaf? Yeah! It's a leaf...I think I got some type of amnesia where I forget an event before I even had it. There's a burning feeling in me whenever I think about the leaf. Her kindness, her care, her compassion, her smile. "Uh, Firey? You're zoning out...Again." Firey Speaker Box hopped onto my wrist. I pulled it back, wincing, but that's the least of my worries. "OW! What was that for?!" I scold. "You were daydreaming about her, weren't you?" he asks. "Yes," I mumble. Whenever I talk to him, it feels like I'm having a conversation with myself. "Well, do you want to truly remember Leafy? I can do that for you." Leafy. She's Leafy. He knew the entire time who she was and we're suppose to be exactly alike. "Yes, please," I almost begged, ignoring my anger at him that he could make me remember her this entire time. "...at a cost. You can't have two lives at once with amnesia, though." I have no idea what he means, but I am up for the challenge. "I'll do it. Anything." (A/N: Chapter two will come out as soon as I can release it! Maybe tomorrow. The PSSAs are coming up on Monday so it might take a while if I don't update tomorrow...Let me know if you enjoyed this and the things I need to work on by CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! I will try to release a new chapter at least once a week.) Chapter Two: Heartache Leafy My soul is blazing from the pain. It's a rippling river that will never stop flowing. Never end. It's my destiny to keep swimming in that river because everyone hates me. Except for him. But he forgot me. Why can't he at least pretend to remember? Because he has changed, that's why. Both for the worse and greater good. I don't know which is more. Yoyleland is the only safe place I can go to. I resented my life so, so much. Everything would be at least better if he still loved me. Well, if he loved me. He doesn't love me. Yet, I don't blame him for anything. This would've never been my fault that he had to save me and eventually crash. I suddenly don't feel agitated at him anymore. I feel agitated to myself. I hate myself for doing this. I started it all. "Leafy! Over here!" I could recognize that raspy voice anymore. Him. '' I race towards him, ignoring the bushes and tree branches that scraped me. "It's...you," I whispered. "How do you remember me?" "Believe me, I'm not pretending to remember." Behind his grinning smile, a rapturous gleam engulfed his eyes. ''It's perfect. Finally perfect after all this time. We embrace each other as I shut my eyes in content. But not relief. Relief won't come for a long, long while. Chapter Three: Questions Gelatin "Firey, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" I scold once my best friend comes into the door. "Oh, just seeing my girlfriend---" His eyes finally land on me. They beam with bewilderment. "Wait, who are you?" "I'm Gelatin, your BEST FRIEND," I say. "You seem familiar, but otherwise, have no idea who you are." Firey looks around his surroundings. "Where am I?" "Oh my collagen, don't tell you have amnesia!" "I dunno. Maybe?" Enragement and depression seeps in. I stomp upstairs and go up to my bedroom. "If you're not gonna remember anything except your girlfriend, you might as well live with her!" I slam the door shut and ponder everything about what just happened. Chapter Four: Secrets Coiny ' For the past few days, Firey's been acting...quite atypical. He's often confused and doesn't remember who the new season two contestants are. And he's been slapping me about 499 times despite setting a truce. That's twice as many we've slapped in season one. Whether he's faking it or not, I'm gonna find out why he's acting this. --- "So, Gelatin, noticing any difference about Firey?" I ask. "Of course. He has no idea whom I am." Gelatin's voice is dim and weak. It looks like he hasn't slept in days. "I don't wanna talk about it." "TB?" "Partially. I've been noticing he's been acting like like his season one self." Well, that could be a major hint. "Fries? Do you have anything to say?" "Gelatin's acting differently. Firey seems to be himself, yet mostly changed at the same time." After asking Team No-Name, I go to FreeSmart. Most of them don't even care or bother to notice. "Book? Have you noticed anything about Firey?" Behind her slight smile is a pained expression as her eyes bob up and down, almost as if she's trying to avoid the question. I could tell she's been thinking about Firey long ago before I asked her this. "He hasn't called me well-read in the past ''week. He doesn't know whom I am." Like Gelatin, her voice is thin and indifferent. But maybe TB's answer could help later on. He is right after all. '''(A/N: Sorry for not updating so long! I've been busy with school and lazy with this is at the same time. TB's, Fries', and Book's side of the story will come next in that in order and they're all very important characters. Let me know if you enjoyed this!) Chapter Five: Puzzle Pieces Tennis Ball "TB?" Coiny held a microphone in front of me while furiously scribbling down notes at the same time. Until now, I've never noticed, being the clumsy ''object I am. But I'd never admit it. "Partially. I've been noticing he's been acting like his season one self," I calmly say. Firey acting like his season one self? And the more I think about it, the more it's true. He doesn't remember anything about season two. Amnesia. He must have some form of amnesia. I'm now only a minor character in life when I used to be a supporting one. Perhaps these are the puzzle pieces in which are put together to create this. ''No. It can't be. Firey is in great danger. '' '(A/N: The next two chapters take place at the same time and a week before chapter four. Not necessarily past tense or a flashback, just takes place before that chapter. I apologize that some characters have short chapters, but chances are, they'll have more eventually because most of the characters have key roles or move along the story.)' Chapter Six: Pages '''Fries' Firey and Gelatin are acting off, especially Gelatin. Gelatin hasn't been taking care of himself lately. He doesn't eat or sleep. He doesn't care about the competition anymore. He only speaks when necessary. I entered his bedroom one night. Sure, he may be at least half-idiotic and somewhat passive-aggressive occasionally, but he's my best friend after all. "Hey, what's going on?" I flip on the light. Gelatin slides under the covers like a dog pretending to be a vampire. "Leave me alone." His voice is so emotionless. It's not even a question. It's a demand. "Seriously, what's happening?" I tear off the covers. His eyes are glassy. "Firey doesn't remember me..." This is new. I've never heard of that. "Doesn't remember you?" I blubber. "That's the most stupidest thing---" "I AM NOT KIDDING!" Silence is the only sound. He usually doesn't take out his anger this way. "He doesn't remember me, Team No-Name, this house, the new contestants, or anything that happened in season two! He didn't even tell me he got a girlfriend until a week ago!" "You're joking, right?" I mentally slap myself. Even if Gelatin might be slowly going crazy, I'm his one of his best friends. I should be there for him, no matter what. "You want proof? I'll give you proof." Gelatin makes a gesture to follow him. As we walk in the hallway, I hear yelling. "Firey, for once, I'm actually concerned ''for you!" Book screams. "That's weird. We barely met. Again, how did you escape the LOL?" Firey stares at her with a baffled gaze. "Okay, if you're so upset about it then here: Hi Well-read!" Book locks her eyes with him. "I-It's not the same..." she whispers with a hint of depression, dashing off. "Hmm, never seen her before like that. She doesn't look to be that type of person." Gelatin gives me a final look before going back to his room. "It's about the pages on the inside, not the cover on the outside." '(A/N: For all the people reading this story, I've decided to give you all a bonus chapter because I'm honestly overjoyed of the two positive views in the comments. I know it might not be a huge accomplishment to anybody else, but it is to me because my blogs and pages usually have neutral or half off-topic comments and nothing else. Thank you to AwesomeAquamarine and JoeJoeTheAnimator!)' ' Chapter Seven: Well-read '''(So, here's most of chapter seven. I didn't have the time to finish it, so my apologies.) Book The way life goes is pretty normal for me, at least for now. Pencil being strict from time time, she, Ruby, Bubble, Icy, and I doing our video diaries, and most of all, Firey calling me his new nickname for me, "Well-read". The same thing everyday---and I wanted a change in life. Nothing thrilling is happening. "Oh, hey Dictionary." I spun myself around. "Can please you not---" I pause. Firey is standing there, smiling. "...call me by my real name..." I squeak. "Sure. What do you wanna be called?" His voice is kind and sincere. It's not right. Something's wrong. "Uh, Book," I say. "So, how did you escape the LOL?" "I joined the competition." "Really? I thought David did. I must have been dreaming or something because apparently a lot of people joined then." "I believe he did, but...um..." Then it hits me. He's not calling me well-read. "Firey, are you okay...? You...you're not..teasing me with the well-read pun."